


Scaredy Cats

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: CUTE SCARED CHILDREN WARNING, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, M/M, also i made a fnaf game outline somehow by myself here, fnaf - Freeform, i mean they're not together but i realized its easier to tag as m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the FNAF 3 playthrough Michael and Gav did made me think of a cute scared babies idea because those two playing scary games is my FAVORITE thing.</p><p>"Wot?!" Gavin squawked, rushing to cover his face as the dark screen greeted them coldly.<br/>"Uh-uh huhh--" Michael's hands fluttered about the keyboard and mouse, hoping to switch the lights on as soon as he could.<br/>"Oh! Oh!" He gasped as the F key turned on a flashlight. "Gav, I got it on--" Gavin delicately peeked out from behind fingers firmly gripping his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Also I literally might have shit myself during the FNAF 3 playthrough because being sick + being scared is BAD combination.

"Alright. Five Nights at Freddy's fucking FOUR." Michael shook his head, speaking to the camera mounted on his computer. "And here we are, playing it _again_."

  
"Michael... I really don't want to play this." Gavin whimpered from his position beside the man, curling in on himself a bit.

  
"I don't either, Gav." He laughed breathlessly, carding a hand through his hair. Gavin smiled but looked away before Michael could notice.

  
"Okay, here we go..." Michael clicked on the start button hesitantly. "And it's this asshole again." He groaned loudly as the man from the first three Five Nights played in their headphones.

  
"God, just shut UP already." He cried out, scaring Gavin and causing him to emit a series of squawks and garbled words.

  
"Did I scare you?" Michael laughed and Gavin did so as well.

  
"Yeah. That wasn't nice." He breathed out unsteadily.

  
"I didn't mean to." Michael chuckled again. "What the shit?" His voice peaked as he got his bearings and looked about the room.

  
"Four vents?! Michael, what the bloody hell are we gonna do?" Gavin moaned.

  
"And three hallways. Oh no, we are _fucked_." Michael dragged his hands across his face and tugged his skin down agitatedly.

  
"The camera has fourteen rooms! This is a load of toss." Gavin threw his arms up in an exasperated fashion.

  
"There's a fucking basement?!" Michael's voice hit an all-time high as he clicked the two other options, one directing to the vent cams and the other to the basement area.

  
"What is that?" Gavin leaned closer to look at an abandoned suit on the floor in one of the three basement rooms when all of a sudden a large metal exoskeleton pulled down the screen to scream in their faces.

  
"JESUS!!" Gavin leaped backwards forcefully enough to knock over his chair and fall ass-first onto the floor.

  
Michael's yell of "CHRIST!" was lost under Gavin's tremendous crash to the ground. He had the same reaction, although he did _not_ fall over. Gavin came up laughing, headphones across the room.

  
"You stupid fuck!" Michael cackled, face overflowing with smiles. Gavin clambered back up into his chair ungracefully. He breathed deeply to stop laughing, but upon seeing Michael's face, burst into giggles again, sifting a hand through his hair to re-muss it up.

  
"My ass is so painful now." He wiggled around in his chair uncomfortably. Ryan appeared beside him to hand his green headphones over with a concerned look.

  
"You guys really are fucked on this one." He informed them helpfully.

  
"Thanks, Rye-Bread." Gavin took the headphones and Ryan returned to his desk after a halting look at the screen. Gavin shoved them onto his head and Michael looked at him strangely.

  
"What?" He asked innocently.

  
"Your fucking headphones are on backwards, dumbass." Michael's deadpan mouth cracked into a half-smile and Gavin laughed, taking them off again and pushing them on correctly over his temples.

  
He took a deep swig of Red Bull to suppress his nerves (which really did the opposite- Red Bull gives you wings, not a calm mind) and set it down on the desk in front of him.

  
"Gavin, you might want to move that before you knock it the fuck over again." Michael pointed out without taking a glance away from the screen as he pressed the continue button once more.

  
"Good thinking, Michael!" Gavin took his advice and moved it far away from himself.

  
"Okay, let's start this shit again." Michael sighed, re-immersing himself as he started it up.

  
Gavin kept sneaking little glances at Michael while they played, both to alleviate his nervousness and to observe his cute concentrated face.

  
"Gavin. Stop." Michael scolded him, and Gavin's face reddened immediately.

  
"Wot?" He spluttered, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

  
"You're bouncing in your fucking chair. It's driving me insane." He pointed out, turning to him.

  
Gavin laughed, relieved that Michael didn't notice his looks. "Sorry," He ceased his endless nervous tick.

  
"So, when is this fucker gonna show up?" Michael asked, running a hand over his face.

  
"Check camera, camera, camera!" Gavin insisted as Michael took too long looking at the vents and hallways.

  
"Alright!" Michael jumped and hit the pull out tab to open up the camera system.

  
"Nothing here, Gavin." He observed as he clicked through the rooms. "Going to the basement last time must've triggered something because we haven't seen his fat fucking face again yet."

  
Gavin nervously ran his hands across his face, pulling it down and making entertainingly frightened faces.

  
"What does this button do?" Michael asked idly, clicking a small button in the upper right corner. It emitted a piercing scream, startling them so badly that Michael nearly fell over the back of his chair and Gavin knocked over an old mug of coffee he forgot he had sitting there.

  
"GAVIN!" The cold coffee dribbled over the desk sadly.

  
"I'll get paper towels." Ray offered helpfully from his silent position beside them.

  
"Thanks, Ray." Michael sighed, turning to Gavin, who was doubled over in laughter.

  
"The second time!" He shook his head. "You're a fucking idiot." He giggled, smiling at the man's childlike mirth.

  
"Ah, Michael. I don't want I play this game anymore." He plopped back into the chair again after quite a cleansing bout of laughter.

  
"Gav, we gotta finish it! We're only on night one, baby!" He articulated, waving his hands frustratedly.

  
"I'm not gonna look at the screen. I'm gonna just look at you. Better for my heart and my eyes."

  
Michael rose his eyebrows at that and smiled nervously at the screen while he felt Gavin's gaze on his as he navigated the level fluidly. To test Gavin's concentration on his face, he morphed his features into an expression of faux terror. The startled shout of surprise beside him was all the confirmation he needed.

  
He looked at him momentarily. "Yeah?" he chuckled.

  
"That wasn't nice." Gavin huffed.

  
"Dumbass," was his only apology.

  
Michael continued clicking around the screen, seeing if he could possibly turn on any lights or if he even had a flashlight for the vents.

  
"So, we know that the skeleton asshole is here," he pointed to the basement cam, not daring to click on it.

  
"What about those others? Like Foxy?" Gavin inquired.

  
"That fox bitch?" Michael sighed harshly through his nose.

  
"And the kid." Gavin shivered at the memory of the fake Balloon Boy in their face during their previous adventure.

  
"There were only like three last game and we've seen a grand total of fucking one so far." Michael's capricious tone implied annoyance but his sweaty (even more than usual) hands gave him and his hesitancy away.

  
" _Where are they??_ " Michael spouted out, his vocal range rocketing up as his anxiety bottomed out from the sight of absolutely no one. The lights flickered off and he panicked and clicked to the main control room, hoping there was a reboot lights button.

  
"Wot?!" Gavin squawked, rushing to cover his face as the dark screen greeted them coldly.

  
"Uh-uh huhh--" Michael's hands fluttered about the keyboard and mouse, hoping to switch them back on as soon as he could.

  
"Oh! Oh!" He gasped as the F key turned on a flashlight. "Gav, I got it on--" Gavin delicately peeked out from behind fingers firmly gripping his face. Suddenly, a jumbled metal _thing_ with a gaping maw leapt out and shrieked, sending both of the boys hysterically backwards and over their chairs.

  
"GODDAMMIT!" Michael roared from the floor. "FUCK!" His loud cursing didn't go unnoticed by the room containing Matt, Jeremy, Lindsay, and Kdin. They poked their heads out and whooped with laughter at the sight of the two on the floor.

  
"You saw Freddy, didn't you?" Kdin gulped between overjoyed guffaws.

  
"Fuck off, Kdin." Michael spat, groaning and rubbing his assbone as he rolled off of his chair. Gavin, used to the shock of falling by now, had simply scurried backwards and was now curled up against the couch.

  
"Gav?" Michael called from his painful landing spot, massaging his back and backside as he crawled over to him. "You okay?" He chuckled quietly and sat beside him.

  
"Hey, Ray, could you end the capture for us?" Michael requested as the loud members of Team Building Exercise retreated into their alcove.

  
"Sure." He rolled his chair over, righting the Play Pals' chairs along the way.

  
"Thanks," He turned his attention to Gavin, who was shaking.

  
"What the fuck's wrong with you?" He asked, although the words were without malice and tinged with concern instead. Gavin lifted his head up to stare at him, revealing that he wasn't really crying or being racked with terrified shivers, and was instead suppressing giggles behind a clamped mouth.

  
"Oh, you fucker." Michael shoved him to the side, and he unfurled ungracefully to land with a 'whump' onto his side.

  
"Michael, did you think I was _crying_?" Gavin teased, giggling openly.

  
"You were fucking shaking!" He explained with a wild hand gesture to indicate his frustration.

  
"With laughter, you dope!" He chuckled, plainly happy at his little joke.

  
"You're a fucking asshole." Michael retorted with a dark glare, malevolence clearly back in his voice.

  
"Michael," Gavin scooted closer to him.

  
"Miiichael~!" he called after Michael as the man didn't bother even taking a glance at him and stood up to flip the lights on and stomp over to take a seat back in his chair.

  
"Shut up." He griped to his screen.

  
"You know I was _joking_."

  
He didn't turn around, closing out of the game and to his desktop. He paused momentarily to stare at his background, the Team Nice Dynamite symbol looking right back at him. A smile crept onto his face, but he hastily swallowed it as he heard Gavin get up with his usual grace.

  
"Michael, are you mad at me?" Gavin simpered, moving up behind him and looking over his shoulder. Michael simply ignored him as he opened up his editing program to start on the uncut Play Pals.

  
Gavin leaned in close, right up to Michael's ear, making sure his breath tickled it teasingly. "Michael, I know you can't stay mad at me."

  
Michael jumped and turned to stare at him. "What the fuck, Gavin??" He spat, and despite his tough demeanor, felt his spine quiver and ruddy cheeks flush against his will.

  
"It was a joke!" Gavin's tinkling laugh and a well-timed eyelash flutter melted a bit if the sharp ice in Michael's throat.

  
"God, you're a piece of shit." He sighed, but a grin crept up his face reluctantly.

  
"You wanna play some Bread now?" Gavin asked, since he knew they needed to record more Play Pals that day.

  
"Fuck yeah, I'll play some Bread." Michael closed out of the untouched editing application and brought up I Am Bread, their favorite ongoing series at the moment.

  
"Hey, Michael?" Gavin sat down in his chair, facing the screen but directing his conversation at the man.

  
"Yeah?" Michael looked at Gavin from his peripheral.

  
A quick beat and a darting glance at Michael.

  
"You're cute when you're scared."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow am I bad at ending things or what? Also I can never stay too far away from Mavin for too long <3


End file.
